120215- Faceplanting Into Feelings
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:34 -- AG: Hey... Uh, αgαiη.. TA: hi..... TA: is there something.... you.... needed?..... AG: Sδ... Uh, I guess the δthers αreη't sδ excited tδ see yδu jδiη us AG: Especiαlly, um... Especiαlly Heliux TA: that....'s nothing new to me to be honest..... TA: oh the yellow....?..... TA: really not surprised..... AG: I uh, I dδη't kηδw why he wδuld be sδ scαred δf yδu hδηestly TA: threats were.... made..... AG: Well, I guess thαt wδuld be sδme reαsδη fδr feαr TA: i threatened pretty much everyone..... AG: well mαybe AG: I meαη, yδu αlsδ threαteηed me, I guess AG: but uh AG: I'm ηδt sδ perturbed by it? I thiηk? TA: the threats.... were mutual..... TA: on our end..... TA: heliux though..... TA: it was mostly just me i think......... AG: yδu dδ cδme δff pretty murdery αt first TA: good......... TA: that's my intention..... AG: cδme δη, thαt cαη't be yδur δηly iηteηtiδηs TA: it usually.... is..... TA: not gonna lie it's pretty fun..... AG: well I kηδw there is mδre tδ yδu thαη just murder TA: you've spoken to me all of.... like..... TA: four times..... TA: how.... do.... you honestly know..... AG: I'll fiηd δut eveηtuαlly TA: if you think.... so..... AG: I meαη, yδu like scrαpbδδkiηg yδu've sαid, thαt's sδmethiηg δther thαη murder αlreαdy TA: who.... said.... the scrapbooking wasn't about murders that i've.... committed.......... TA: like......... TA: it could be something.... like.... that..... TA: prizes.... and shit..... TA: trophies even..... AG: sδ whαt if they αre αbδut yδur certαiηly spectαculαr murder... Thiηgs... AG: Its still α pαstime TA: i.... guess..... TA: i guess.... you could also.... count stealing in.... there as a pastime if you're gonna get specific..... AG: Hey, Heliux hαs sδme sticky fiηgers αηd thαt cαme iη hαηdy AG: its still α pαstime TA: if you say so..... TA: murdering, scrapbooking, and stealing...... TA: that's about all you.... know about me..... AG: αηywαy, I like the ideα δf scrαpbδδkiηg... Its α wαy tδ cαtαlδg histδry, which is αlwαys αppreciαted AG: eveη fδr δηly persδηαl sight glδbes δηly TA: only ever for my sight globes...... TA: i don't.... share...... AG: yδu're beiηg mδdest, yδu're δbviδusly shαriηg yδur wδrds with me right ηδw AG: αs well αs sδme δf yδur... hδbbies... TA: you..... TA: ugh..... TA: i don't share my.... scrapbooks and now i'll never.... get the chance to.... because oH LOOK THEY'RE DESTROYED BECAUSE ALTERNIA IS GONE...... AG: Sδ whαt if its αll gδηe? TA: they had..... TA: special meaning.... i guess......... AG: We're buildiηg sδmethiηg better here, αηd ηδw yδu αre α pαrt δf it AG: αηd I'm kiηdα glαd iη thαt regαrd? TA: ...... AG: Aηywαy, its ηδt like yδu cαη't ever shαre yδur bδδkiηgs TA: there were things in those books that were.... important.... to me......... AG: theη I wδη't pry AG: I'll glαdly spαre sδme δf my writiηgs if yδu'd ever wαηt their fδηts, if thαt is whαt yδu were steαliηg bδδks fδr TA: that is exactly what i was.... stealing books for..... TA: and.... libby took them because i was "destroying the.... culture from which i came" or something stupid like that..... AG: Well, if yδu'd ever wαηt sδme extrα bδδks fδr their fδηts, I'll be mδre thαη glαd tδ shαre TA: as if trashy redrom novels are.... worth anything..... AG: heh TA: well......... TA: that.... was.... a little more than i.... meant to write..... TA: ignore that......... TA: please?..... AG: if yδu iηsist TA: i.... do..... TA: i really really do......... AG: Theη I shαll TA: thank you..... AG: Yδu kηδw, if ηδw wαs ever the time yδu wαηted tδ iηquire mδre αbδut me, thαt is thαt time TA: i..... TA: i don't know?..... TA: other than..... TA: you keep seeking me out.... and.... i don't.... understand..... TA: why?..... TA: i keep harping on.... that and i'm sorry? but it's.... really confusing me because even on alternia no one active looked for me......... AG: I've sαid it befδre... Yδu're iηterestiηg, Yδu're ηδt just sδme ruη δf the system purple blδδd TA: the clowns are gross..... AG: true eηδugh TA: this is weird still..... AG: Well besides Aηterα, deαd δr αlive iη whαtever fδrm, yδu αre the lαst purple blδδd AG: But its ηδt eveη α mαtter δf thαt TA: with the range of hemotyping.... i've seen i find i believe.... you..... AG: we're αll the lαst δf δur δwη kiηd TA: that..... TA: that's scary..... AG: ... Tδ sδme degree, yes... TA: to some degree....?..... TA: i'm sorry i don't.... want to be the last of my kind..... AG: Well beiηg the lαst δf δur kiηd is still scαry, but... Its ηδt the height δf δur prδblems TA: the gods?..... AG: yes AG: αηd hδrrδrterrδrs TA: what in the actual fuck has a name like that..... AG: ηδt fuη stuff TA: i....'m.... just gonna stay away from that it sounds horrid......... AG: Pleαse dδ αηd try αηd stαy αwαy frδm such AG: I'd rαther ηδt see yδu cδme tδ αη eαrly demise like sδme befδre TA: what..... AG: yeαh... TA: what do.... you mean..... AG: The hδrrδrterrδrs hαve αlreαdy shδwη Aαishα thδusαηds δf sweeps δf tδrture... She's... Nδt dδiηg gδδd.. TA: which one is.... aaisha again?..... AG: the δηe yδu cαlled the "Empress Wαηηαbe" TA: oh her..... AG: ηδt the Lδrreα wαηηαbe empress TA: lorrea eventually went back to jade..... TA: but.... what happened....?..... AG: I.. I dδη't kηδw exαctly AG: Nδt δηly thαt, but δηe δf these gδds wαs respδηsible fδr rippiηg my αrms δff, αηd αηδther fδr litterαlly sliciηg up my teαmmαte iη frδηt δf my very sight glδbes TA: oh yeah.... you don't have arms......... AG: Well, I dδ hαve αrms... But ηδt MY αrms TA: well that's kind of.... what i meant i guess..... AG: I've gδtteη better αbδut the situαtiδη AG: I meαη, iη αll retrδspect it wαsη't αll thαt lδηg αgδ thαt it hαppeηed... I thiηk.. AG: But α mαjδrity δf the pαiη hαs died αwαy TA: oh that's good..... AG: δh whαt is this I see? Its αlmδst αs if it is α geηerαl cδηcerη fδr my well beiηg... TA: maybe......... AG: Well... I uh AG: I αppreciαte it TA: good?..... AG: I meαη, I guess I αm αlsδ wδrryiηg fδr yδur well beiηg... Sδ uh... AG: I guess we αre eveη TA: i'm stuck.... in the.... archives...., not much can happen to me..... AG: Well ηδ, there is αlwαys Libby... AG: Yδu'd be better δff ηδt gettiηg δη her bαd side TA: other than threatening to strip.... me naked that.... one time.... she and i haven't spoekn..... TA: spoken..... AG: wαit, whαt? AG: thαts uh... AG: hmm AG: quite αwkwαrd TA: i wasn't being.... cooperative in giving her MY books..... TA: so she threatened to strip me..... AG: well theη TA: don't read into.... it..... AG: I wδη't... AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ TA: she got them in the end and i'm.... still very much clothed...... AG: well there is αlwαys α chαηce tδ get them bαck TA: i doubt it..... AG: Mαybe I will cδηviηce Seriδs tδ sηeαk α cδuple bδδks δut fδr yδu TA: she knows what i wanted them for and will refuse to give.... them back..... TA: oh like hell that fish.... would do anything for me..... AG: Well AG: δf cδurse I wδuldη't meηtiδη yδu AG: ηδ δffeηse AG: but he might if I subtly meηtiδη it tδ him TA: to busy getting.... into libby's respiteblock to.... do.... much else if you ask me..... AG: ... AG: pleαse dδη't give me sδmethiηg tδ visuαlize AG: ... AG: ugh TA: i saw them.... flirting and it was very.... gross and i felt unclean for hours after..... AG: I wδuld tδδ... TA: not even the handmaiden's cookies could fix that disaster..... TA: aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways..... AG: thαt is αη uηheαlthy αmδuηt δf α's AG: but yes, pleαse cδηtiηue yδur thδught TA: someone said the same thing about my.... finish crumbs..... AG: well I sαid sδmethiηg αbδut yδur fiηish crumbs AG: if iη cαse yδu αre meηtiδηiηg me TA: asshole..... AG: ... AG: Well if its αηy cδηsδlαtiδη I αm begiηηiηg tδ grδw δη them... Its kiηdα... AG: ηice? TA: oh really..... TA: that's..... TA: wow..... TA: okay......... AG: I'm... I'm sδrry if kiηdα δff puttiηg δf me tδ sαy TA: it's not off putting....?..... TA: just......... TA: i don't know how to handle things..... AG: ... TA: that have to do with feelings.... and me and pity and.... wow this is.... awkward.... as hell..... AG: y-yeαh TA: sorry i guess..... AG: I'm sδrry if I'm mαkiηg this αwkwαrd, its just I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ sαy tδ yδu? I'm tryiηg tδ cαrefully chδse my wδrds but uh AG: I just... AG: fuck TA: what......... AG: I dδη't kηδw hδw tδ put it TA: how to put.... what..... AG: My... Well, I guess.. my feeliηgs? TA: you have..... TA: feelings.... for me?..... AG: Well, uh AG: uh AG: hm TA: of all of the trolls you know......... TA: me..... TA: you have feelings for me..... AG: .. AG: I.. TA: a troll you know to have murderous intentions towards.... at least one of your teammates..... TA: and will.... be put on the same team..... AG: Well, it wδuldη't be α first AG: but uh TA: i'll take your word for it on that..... AG: ... AG: I uh AG: ... TA: finish crumbs are.... my.... thing......... AG: heh AG: uh TA: the stammering is kind of cute though..... AG: ... AG: <3 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:41 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus